


Distracted Driving

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank/His Hand, M/M, Proud of myself for this one, This is my favorite work tbh, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is unaware of just how much Gerard’s voice turns him on... until he is stuck in a car alone with him for 5 hours.</p><p>(Revised 12/16/2017)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted Driving

“Fuck” Frank hisses barely audibly as Gerard sings in a scratchy growl. If he has to listen to Gerard harmonize with the radio for another minute, he's gonna do something embarrassing. Like maybe jerk the wheel so they have to pull over... then he could defile Gerard with his mouth. He's tempted..too tempted. He lurches forward, reaching between the seats to switch off the radio instead.

Gerard’s singing cuts off as abruptly as the music and he looks at Frank in the rearview mirror with confusion. “Since when do you have a problem with the Rolling Stones?”

Frank shrugs and leans back in his seat. He’s sitting on the hump between the back seats, staring out the front windshield and trying to power-wash his brain. Maybe he'd get highway hypnosis and with it the incredible power to ignore how hot Gerard's voice is. At the very least, if he was hypnotized by the road he wouldn't be so focused on trying to ignore his unfortunate physical reaction. He’s suddenly very thankful for two things: His _very_ last minute decision to join Gerard on this trip and Gerard's lazy reluctance to move all of his shit off the passenger seat.

“Stones are great, but how many times can you listen to Beast of Burden before it starts to get old?”

Gerard raises his eyebrow and shrugs back.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Gerard opens a bag of sunflower seeds, shoves a handful in his mouth, and tucks them into his cheek. Frank watches as he shifts them between his front teeth and crunches them open before spitting them sideways into an empty coffee cup. Frank leans forward and rests his head in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees.

“How long till we get there?” He groans. The rumbling of the car on the highway is not helping his downstairs situation.

Gerard flicks a glance at him in the rearview mirror and replies through the corner of his mouth. “'Bout an hour and a half. Are you already starting to get antsy?”

Frank doesn't immediately respond because he's staring like a fucking idiot at his best friend's mouth. Worse yet, Gerard notices and watches him with a look that's equally puzzled and concerned.

He clears his throat. “Yeah, too much coffee or something.”

"Do you need me to stop?"

Frank cracks a smile and plays it off. "No let's just get there. I'll be good." 

They've been driving for over 4 hours, well on their way to a small underground record store that Gerard found in Oregon a few years back. The plan was to stay in Portland with a family friend for a few days and just enjoy some of the touristy things. Maybe he'd come back with a new tattoo.

They sit in contemplative silence for another few minutes before Gerard turns the radio back on. He starts singing along to Song 2 by Blur and Frank is weighs his chance of survival if he were to tuck and rolling onto the highway going 70. Not good. He sits back and puts his hoodie in his lap. He’s changed his mind…the next 90 minutes are going to be hell. ' _What the fuck has gotten into me?"_

 Gerard stops singing again and peeks back at Frank. “You’re awfully quiet back there, Frankie.”

 “Yeah, I just feel a little …off I guess.” Frank shrugs at him.

Gerard bobs his head and Frank assumes it’s in response to him and not just to the music. He pauses before speaking again. “Wanna talk about it?”

Frank’s silent, thinking about what he could possibly say. He figures “I’m so turned on by your voice right now that if I don’t touch my dick in the next three seconds I’m going to literally die’ wouldn’t really go over well. He settles instead with, “I don't know what's gotten into me. Just one of those mornings I suppose." 

Gerard makes a sort of sympathetic grimace. “It happens to the best of us.”

“Unfortunately.”

The silence stretches on. The only things breaking it are Gerard's voice (which Frank considers a sin against God at this point..) and his own audibly silent but mentally blaring thoughts.

 _‘Christ!’_ Frank thinks to himself. He really can’t take this shit anymore. The front of his pants is so tight it feels like they are cutting off circulation to his dick. He shifts in his seat trying to alleviate the discomfort. And then he has a terrible idea. _‘There’s no way in hell!"_ He says to himself, ignoring the fact that he’s actively looking for a blanket or something bigger than a hoodie to cover his lap while he does _exactly_ what he’s telling himself he won’t do.

He finds a blanket in the back of the car and pulls it over his lap.

“Are you cold?” Gerard shouts over the radio.

“Kind of.” Frank lies, “Just trying to get comfortable.”

“Makes sense.” Gerard flips off the AC and goes back to singing.

Frank watches him for a minute before he slips his hand under the blanket and pushes his palm against the front of his jeans. He closes his eyes as the zipper bites into his hard-on and almost groans. He can't wiggle his hand into the tight space so he goes straight for his fly, unzipping it as silently as he can. He stuffs a hand in his pants and runs his hand down his length. _‘Fuck’._ He tries to kill the profanities and guilt bubbling in his throat as he listens to Gerard sing without breaking rhythm and touches himself. He makes a tight ring around his cock with his thumb and pointer and squeezes gently on the upstroke. He can’t help the little groan that slips out as he pleasures himself. It’s just his fucking luck that Gerard hears and glances in the rearview mirror.

“Holy shit!” Gerard says reflexively, forgetting to keep his eyes on the road and nearly swerving into oncoming traffic.

Frank’s eyes snap open and he turns an impossible color of red. “Uh I-“

“That’s fucking hot.” Gerard says without thinking. Both pairs of eyes widen as they register what he just said.

“Not as hot as your voice, goddamn.” Frank answers before he can stop himself.

“Wait what?”

“Can’t you fucking hear yourself?”

“Yeah but-“

“It’s _seriously_ hot.”

“Oh.” Gerard swerves again and snaps his eyes back to the road in front of him. “Fuck.”

“I’m so sorry,” Frank says pulling his hand out of his jeans. “I know how bad this is." He reverts to his previous plan. "I’m just gonna tuck and roll onto the highway.” He offers, moving towards the door.

“I-don't! It's not bad…keep going.” Gerard says the last part so quietly he can hardly hear it.

“W-what?”

Gerard clears his throat. “Keep going.” There’s a waver in his voice but it’s not as noticeable as the first time he said it.

“Shit I-“

“Move the blanket.”

Frank stops trying to talk and does what Gerard told him, shoving the blanket down his thighs. He notices Gerard reach up and move his rearview mirror down so he can clearly see what Frank’s doing. Frank thought the singing was hot, that’s nothing compared to this.

“I should keep going?”

“Fuck yeah..”

Frank brings his hand to his mouth and spits in his palm, curling a hand around his cock and stroking up roughly. The thought of Gerard watching and trying to drive at the same time is fucking killing him and he moves his hand faster.

“Could you-“ He starts but then trails off nervously.

“Can I what?”

Frank rushes the question out, “Keep singing?” 

“Oh, uh yeah.”

Frank nods and Gerard starts singing again. Frank notices his voice is a lot lower and  _thicker_ than when he was singing before. Christ that’s hot.

Every time Gerard glances back he has to force himself not to choke on his words or drive off the road. Frank’s cock is shiny with spit and dark with arousal. Watching the head disappear and reappear with each stroke of Frank's tattooed hand makes Gerard ache in his own jeans.

“Fuck.” Frank hisses.

Highly aware of Gerard flicking his eyes between the mirror and the road, he releases himself and rubs his palm over the top of his cock, collecting the precum oozing out and rubbing it down his length. He slows his strokes, drawing out each one and twisting his fist as he comes up. He moans loudly, the sound mixing with Gerard’s voice which wavers as he hears Frank.

Catching Gerard’s reaction to his moans, Frank gets louder, whining as he rubs his thumb on the underside of cock and squeezing himself. He’s so turned on it’s a wonder he hasn’t come yet.

Gerard stops singing to whisper, “Christ, Frankie.”

Frank’s watching him through half-lidded eyes and only groans in response. He’s so close he can feel his balls tightening and his stomach muscles tingling. “Shit, Gee I’m gonna come.”

Gerard’s eyes immediately flick to the mirror. “Fucking do it," he breathes.

Frank speed’s up, his tattooed fist blurring over his cock and whines loudly as he comes hard, spurting over the blanket in his lap. He keeps moving his hand over his cock, the sensitivity making him shiver as he shoots a final time.

Gerard’s swerves, the tires going over the fog line and hitting the divots along it, making the car vibrate with a terrible noise.

“Shit, you should probably pull over.”

Gerard agrees, his eyes still glassy with arousal. “That’s probably a good idea.”

He guides the car onto the shoulder of the road as Frank wipes himself off and zips up his jeans. He tosses the blanket onto the floor. As soon as Gerard’s parked, he climbs out of the car and walks to the passenger door. He opens it and starts transferring Gerard’s things to the back seat.

“Have you ever heard of road head?” Frank asks with a grin, climbing into the passenger seat as Gerard swallows hard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fr4nkie.co.vu)?


End file.
